Mirrorman Reflex
is a reinvention of the 1971 Giant Hero Mirrorman. He first appeared in the movie Mirrorman REFLEX. A reimagining of the first half of the original series, it is darker than most Tokusatsu and does away with the entire alien invaders plot point, instead it draws from ancient Japanese mythology and folklore. Because of this, Mirroman Reflex's enemies have more in common with the Horrors of Garo than the aliens and monsters of most Giant Hero series. History Mirrorman REFLEX The story around the main character was that he was killed sometime ago in the war, around the same time his niece Momoso also expired under mysterious circumstances. As a spirit he wandered to his brothers house, where somehow the two were revived to fight for the Manifest world and its denizens. During the series the plot revolved around Yuichiro's plans. Yuichiro is a rich business man with occult knowledge and followers similarly skilled in the dark arts. Using a university researcher name Akami Hiro, who was studying an ancient mirror. Yuichiro created an imaginary boyfriend, via a language spirit, to manipulate her into releasing a jashin called Shiyu. Akami was saved from being devoured by a mirror demon by Akira and Momoso and watched as Akira transformed and dealt with the demon. Yuichiro was intrigued, he wondered why a mirror demon would fight on of its own until his servant Reiki (possessed by a jashin of that name) explained to him the nature of Mirrorman. From that point, Yuichiro turned his plans from commanding the forces of the Hidden World to conquer the world to acquiring the power of Mirrorman.Yuichiro made his next move by trying to force Akira to transform in front of him (over video cameras). To this end he set up a battle using Akira's old army buddy transforming him into a mirror demon called Kyuki. He then killed off his disciple as she was no longer of any interest to him. He sent lesser jashin to abduct Momoso forcing Akira to transform to follow her through the mirror. However this resulted in a incomplete Mirrorman with no helmet and large red glowing eyes with a slouched over posture. Matters became worse when he reached the other side, where he found Momo held by Kyuki, who then tossed her aside. With both men transformed they could see each others human forms, Akira recognized him as his squad mate from the war who betrayed and killed him. When confronted he simply stated it was to survive, enraging Akira, who was stopped by Momoso using the mirror Yuichiro's disciple used for the ritual to transform the other Kyuki. Akira's transformation was forcibly cancelled and he re-transformed into a complete Mirrorman and fought his old adversary. At first things were not going Akira's way as he lost his sword on the pipes above but he used his chakram to drop the blade in Kyuki's back and finishing him off with a strike down his face and chest. Akira transformed back and went to Momoso only to hear Yuichiro on the radio commenting on the powers of Mirrorman. The two tried to leave only to stop by Reiki who spat a fireball at them before disappearing. The two avoided it by ducking behind a column and then left unaware they passed Akami who was looking for them. Profile Transformation Akira transforms into Mirrorman by standing in front of a reflective surface and having his niece, Momoso, chant the spell that transforms him into Mirrorman. This is usually done with her holding a ceremonial mirror. Akira does not require Momoso for the actual transformation as the power of Mirrorman is his, but without her help he would transform into an incomplete berserker form. Mrrmn_Rflx_trnsfrm.png Akira_Kageyama.JPG|Akira Kageyama Akira_Marks.JPG|Akira's transformation markings Techniques *'Transformation': Although he uses Momo's chanting and her use of the sacred mirror to transform, Akira can transform on his own but the result is an incomplete Mirrorman, missing his helmet, with large red eyes and a berserker-like mentality. Momo also uses her mirror to allow her uncle to transform into a giant. *'Sword': Akira can conjure a sword made from reflected light, just like his body, it is his strongest weapon able to cut through or block the attacks of any Mirror Demons. *'Mirror Knives': Akira's most used weapon are chakrams made of reflected light, where as normal chakrams are circular in shape, his are comma in shape, providing an extra edge. He can also throw them and control them mentally, providing they stay airborne. *'Transportation': When facing any mirror Akira, can use it to move to the mirror world, either to fight there or as a method of transportation out through another mirror. *'Mystical Knowledge and lore': From studying his brother's research and his own encounter with death, Akira has detailed knowledge of magic rituals surrounding the mirror world and knowledge of practically any mirror demon that crosses over. Reflex_Blades.gif|Mirror Knives Reflex_Growth.gif|Akira becoming a giant Merchandise Mm_Reflex_Toy.jpg Gallery Mirrorman Rflx II.png Mirrorman Rflx III.png Mirrorman Rflx IV.png Mirrorman Rflx V.png Mirrorman Rflx VI.png Mirrorman reflex).png Mirror Man Rflx aftr image.png Mirrorman Rflx.png Trivia *In Mirrorman REFLEX, Akira's brother, Taro Kageyama, was played by Noboyuki Ishida, who played Kyotaro Kagami, the original Mirrorman. *This Mirrorman's design is based on the original design from the manga that preceded the original TV series. *The spirit that Akira is merged with is said to be the 'God of Military Arts', which explains his ability to form weapons. Also see *Mirrorman *Mirror Knight Category:Heroes Category:Mirrors Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Revived Characters Category:Protagonists